A Xiaolin Dusk
by Helyous
Summary: What to do when all out of sudden your life is turned upside down? What to do when after living as carefree and happy go lucky as possible you suddenly bear the world in your shoulders? What to do when Raimundo finds out he might soon be the beginning of the end? His entire world changed suddenly, all in a foggy dusk.
1. Chapter 1 - An Eerie Twilight

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown and Chronicles or any of the characters from the show (Except the OC mentioned here).

Note: This is my very first fanfic in this site. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Feel free to review, don't be shy ;D

* * *

Chapter 1 – An Eerie Twilight

It was an unusual cold morning in the Temple. Raimundo was the first one to wake up, shivering in his bed. The previous day the entire China had suffered with this odd summer and, since the new temple was completely free of vegetation, it only helped to make the heat greater. But not today. Today it was as if the autumn decided to fall upon their heads all out of sudden. He was shirtless and all the skin of his torso was prickled. To make things worse he couldn't find his shirt anywhere. Then again, with his unique sense of organization who would find anything in there?

He leaves his room, looking for his good and old dragon to see if he had any idea where his shirt could be. As he wanders the white and golden halls of the temple, he realizes a strange mist surrounded every corner of the place. It felt as if he was in a cold version of a sauna. Barely Raimundo could see the other side of the many halls and rooms that composed the temple; he would take each step carefully. Finally he was in the main hall were Dojo would be normally found asleep.

The reptilian creature was sleeping as expected, curled in him. However there was something strange about him. An ominous and mysterious dark aura surrounded the serpentine dragon, making him look as if his body could "siphon" the light around him. His normally golden scales were taking a darker shade, giving him a brownish color. Worried, Raimundo thought about waking Dojo but when the little dragon talked in his slumber in a twisted demonic version of his own voice the Brazilian boy couldn't do anything but run away.

Lost in the foggy temple he ran blindly until he finally bumped Kimiko who barely had woken up. She wanted to yell at him but when she realized the expression of panic in his face and his sweated panting body she thought otherwise.

-What's wrong, Raimundo!?

-D… Dojo! He answered, still breathless.

-What about him?

-I… I don't know! He was there and he was dark and his voice… Oh my god his voice…

-I don't understand you. Here, sit down. Breathe and then speak.

Raimundo sat on the floor, still trying to find words to explain what happened with their loyal draconian friend. After he finally managed to give Kimiko a clear image she was pensive.

-Well… We have seen Dojo in bad mood before but… a dark aura?

-I know, right?

-Hum… Omi is the one who knows better about dragons. Let's go wake him up.

-Right. Oh, Kimiko…

-What?

-Have you… Seen my shirt? He asked as he blushed, putting a hand on the back of his head. Kimiko giggled.

-Yeah I was going to ask you exactly the same. Yesterday you were wearing it.

-Right…

She stared his body as he blushed even harder. Right now he couldn't wish for anything but a thicker fog, probably one that made him invisible.

-Kimi… You better find Omi.

-Ha ha… Alright, alright…

They parted ways. This morning was demonstrating to be the weirdest, even with all the magic, showdowns and creatures they had contact with in the past few years. Could his shirt's disappearance have something related with the odd fog and Dojo's behavior? Raimundo wondered and walked.

* * *

While the others slept overnight, Omi stayed awake in the temple's library. While this one wasn't as vast as the old temple's, it still contained a good amount of scrolls and books of all sorts. During his training with Master Fung, way before meeting the other monks, Omi heard the Master speaking with one of the temple's Elders about some kind of astronomic prophecy and how every xiaolin monk would be able to perceive it, as 4 of their 9 dots would permanently shine in a reddish light or something. For years Omi forgot it, telling himself that he was too little to comprehend what they were talking about and, since he heard it from through a wall, he obviously misheard the whole thing.

Unfortunately he was wrong.

Since the last night something he has no idea what, happened and 4 dots on his heard kept shining in a diamond formation. The same thing happened with Ping Pong, except 2 of his 3 dots shined instead. The answer had to be found and with Fung's absence the library was his only hope.

As he worked hard, Kimiko entered the library and watched him working over the books and scrolls. Eventually her presence would start to bother Omi and he decided to speak with her.

-Hello, Kimiko. Something told Kimi this wasn't the usual happy greeting Omi usually gave.

-Hi Omi. What are you doing?

-Oh nothing you should worry about. But I am a little bit out of clock.

-Out of time.

-That's what I said.

-Dojo is not feeling well, Omi.

-Well it happens after one ingests so many nachos.

-His voice is scary and there's some black… thing around him. You are the one who knows him for most time and—

-Black thing!? Oh no, this is most troubling!

-What happened with the dots in your head!?

-Hurry Kimiko! We need to see him immediately!

Both of them ran towards the main Hall. However, the dragon had disappeared. The yellow monk started to shake his head in worry; he started to mumble unintelligible words as he would put both of his hands in his temples, walking randomly. It was obvious for Kimiko that whatever happened with Dojo was bad but for heaven's sake Omi was making her desperate. Eventually she couldn't stand it anymore and yelled Omi back to his senses. The monk apologized and waved with his hand, telling Kimiko to follow him. They both returned to the library.

* * *

Raimundo had gone outside. For his surprise the fog was much thicker. While he normally could see the mountains around the Thousand Layer Mountain, now he barely could see the surroundings of the great white walls. Talk about the abyss that surrounded the temple. He crossed his arms and shivered in a failed attempt to keep himself warm. He sighed, wondering if that day could become any bit weirder but before he could go inside again, he heard someone calling his name.

Lifting his eyes to the foggy skies a silhouette could be seen descending. It was Master Fung himself, floating in a cloud with a stern look in his face.

-Master Fung?

-Where's Dojo, Raimundo?

-He's inside. Something happened with him, he—

-So it started already!?

It was the first time Raimundo had ever seen his Master without the calm, temperate glare of always. Rai felt as if butterflies tried to break free from his stomach.

Without a word, Master Fung hopped off his cloud and ran inside. The Brazilian dragon of wind decided to charge after him. They finally reached the Meditation Hall. Dojo was nowhere to be found however. Only in the space where he slept could be seen a great dark stain. "Not good" muttered Fung. With a severe voice the Master commanded Raimundo to gather all five dragons in the meditation hall. An order he obeyed immediately.

Without dawdle the five were now standing in a half-circle around their Master. Clay still was confused after being woken up so violently. Kimiko and Omi didn't go to the library as they desired for Raimundo called them all. Everyone noticed the nearly blue and coughing in cold shirtless Brazilian but none said a word. Not before Fung anyway.

-My apprentices, I came here for I have most imperative orders for you. A new Shen Gon Wu has revealed itself and it MUST be caught.

-Uh… But Master? – Said Kimiko, unable to comprehend why Fung interrupted his traveling merely to tell 'em what Dojo would have done. He was… weird, indeed but it wasn't required for their Master to returns, was it? – We know we shouldn't let the Heylin side grab the Wu. That's what we have been trying to do for the past years, right?

-No, Kimiko. This time the Heylin is least of your worries. There are multiple Shen Gon Wu that, when reunited, would bring an artifact of uttermost power for the Xiaolin side. As for the Heylin the Wu can be combined to form Mala Mala Jong, for us, the Xiaolin, we also have a Wu entity.

-And that is…?

-Now's no time for it. Clay and Omi, you two will go together hunt for the Stone of Macrochemia. It shouldn't be too hard to be found, since it looks like a yellow gem. You will leave your Orb of Torpedo here. Kimiko and Ping Pong, your mission is to find the Prism of Tess Heract. It is basically a green cubic formation. You should leave the Ruby of Seth here aswell.

-But Master Fung – asked Omi, having a hard time to comprehend what their Master had in mind – why should I leave my elemental Wu behind? Won't I be armcapped?

-Handicapped. Corrected Raimundo.

-Now there is no time for talking. The Stone is in the top of the Eiffel tower. You'll get there using the Blue Ray Manta Ray. The Prism can be found inside the Statue of the Liberty. You'll reach it using the Cheetah Claws. Now get ready and recover the Wu. Immediately!

The emphasis on the last word made it most than enough for the monks to start running towards their rooms to gear up, grab their Wu and start their missions. Raimundo looked to Master Fung, unsure how to speak with him and finally said;

-What about me, Master?

Fung sighed. He looked to Raimundo with a glare he couldn't discern from pity or something else. He had grown much taller in all these years since he joined the temple to fight for the Xiaolins but… now Master Fung looked gigantic for Raimundo. It was a sweet glare to him but it yet made him feel tiny, as if a massive blizzard would suddenly fall upon him and crush him completely. The Master put a hand in Raimundo's shoulder and tried to speak to him as tranquil as possible, but between his words a deep worry could be felt from miles away.

-Raimundo, I believe you remember that a year and a few months ago you were the first one to ascend to the rank of Shoku warrior and therefore, becoming the Xiaolin dragons' leader, yes?

-Y… Yes, I do, Master.

-Today you'll be proving your worth of such a noble title.

-Huh!? What do you mean?

-Long ago, before Wuya would become a witch and Heylin magic wielder, before the humanity would surface. Long before the Earth could be formed and the stars would float in the skies there was nothing. A complete dark blank of everything covered each and every corner. There was no Xiaolin or Heylin. Only the dark and Vow'Eed existed.

-Vow'Eed?

-He is the manifestation of the inexistence itself, the nothingness in its purest form. He has been called many names all over the world across the history; Chaos, dark matter… But he exists – or so we can say with words, and is sentient. His only purpose is to destroy everything, be it evil or good.

-I see…

-Dojo was his first Avatar, due to strong relation to magic the dragons have and his contact with the Wu. However, dragons aren't stable for such purposes. You are the one he is interested. You are the one who holds the title of the Leader of the Xiaolin and, therefore, the most stable in the entire world!

-Is… Is this why my shirt disappeared!? He stole it or something!?

-So he owns something of yours…? I was hoping it was some kind of cold-resistance training or something…

-Huh!?

-Never mind it, Raimundo. But I have done our first steps.

-The Wu reunion?

-And an alliance… with the Heylin.

-What!? You can't be serious!? Master! They aren't trustworthy! I was one of them!

-And yet you returned to our cause. If the Xiaolin loses this fight, both sides will fall just the same. Put your Xiaolin monk robes. Soon our guests will arrive.

* * *

Raimundo was feeling completely ruined. Being the Avatar of Naught was something hard to digest. Mainly if all out of sudden you have such a heavy responsibility on your shoulders. All he wanted to do was sit on his bed and cry but he had to be strong. He wore his black and red robes – the Xiaolin monk leader outfit and looked out in his window. It wasn't even mayday yet but the fog and dark clouds made of the sky an eerie twilight.


	2. Chapter 2 - An Ominous Eclipse

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown and Chronicles or any of the characters from the show (Except the OCs mentioned here).

Note: Thank you so much for those who read the Chapter 1. I hope you enjoy this one cause I honestly loved the scene in Paris I wrote. Please make sure you review it and thanks for all those who are reading ^^

* * *

Chapter 2 – An Ominous Eclipse

Having finished to wear his Shoku warrior robes, Raimundo walked down to the meditation Hall. There he found Master Fung, already changed to his Grand Master outfit – a silk version of his own robes with multiple elemental motifs all over the cloth. He looked absolutely wonderful in it. The only thing that ruined it was the expression in his face. The Wind Dragon wasn't aware of how nervous Master Fung could be and, honestly it wasn't a pleasing vision. As an attempt to break the ice of the awkward air that surrounded the two, he decided to try to talk to his Master.

-Uh… I'm changed, Master.

-Good. The dryness in his "good" wasn't helping. Actually it made Raimundo feel even more uncomfortable.

-You mentioned some "guests"… Who are they?

-The strongest Heylin forces in the entire world; Chase Young, Wuya and Jack Spicer.

-… Uh… Master, I can understand why Chase and Wuya are among the "greatest" but… Isn't calling Jack one of them a bit…

-Jack might be a foolish teenager, however his skills with machinery can be proven worthy for us.

-Aren't they known for backfiring constantly? More than once he defeated himself for us!

-Anything that can help us repel Vow'Eed is most than welcome, Raimundo. Now go open the gates, our guests have arrived.

Raimundo started to consider the possibility of the person he is seeing before him not being Master Fung, but some kind of Doppelganger conjured by Chase Young as a mean to deceive the Xiaolin monks. Shadow herself deceived them before, didn't she? Even Ping Pong after drinking from the Lao Mang Lone Soup showed shape changing abilities. But this day was so weird anything could be possible. With a sigh Raimundo unlocked the gates as Chase and Wuya climbed the red velvet stairs.

* * *

With a scratch in thin air the Cheetah Claws opened a portal in time and space to the innermost part of the Statue of Liberty's head, inside its crown. The place was small and not what one would call "cozy" but the view was most than amazing. Since it was morning in China, New York was still experiencing its exciting night life, full of uncountable buildings shining with hundreds of thousands lights. A breathtaking view. It was Ping Pong's first time in a North American big city and for the young French monk no words could ever explain the awe he felt from the panorama. While his lime-green glasses shined reflecting the skyscraper's lights, Kimiko felt something was horribly wrong.

-Ping Pong?

-Oh!? Exclaimed Ping Pong, breaking the hypnotic trance he was in. What is it, sister Kimiko?

-You do know the Shen Gong Wu was hid by Master Dashi, hundreds of years ago, right?

-Oh yes I do, sister Kimiko. And after defeating the Heylin after Raimundo's promotion you all hid them again.

-But we didn't hide **all** of them. After all, Dojo couldn't sense every Shen Gong Wu activation.

Ping Pong was starting to comprehend what Kimiko had in mind, but he still wanted to make sure.

-What do you mean?

-When Dashi hid the Wu, the Statue didn't even exist and hundreds of people visit this same spot every single day! How could a Wu that was missing for so long be hidden somewhere this obvious – she said as she removed from the roof a jade colored cube – without it ever been seen!?

-How is it possible?

-I don't know. And there's something else even weirder.

-What?

-Can you listen to it?

-Listen to what? I can't hear anything!

-Exactly. And by this time Jack Spicer would be here hours ago! Not even Chase Young is here, isn't this weird?

-But… Do you think…

-That this Wu didn't ever activate? Probably. Prism of Tess Heract! Yelled Kimiko as she rose the gem in her hand and…

…Nothing happened.

-Figures.

-Should we return to the temple and ask Master Fung?

-No. Jack Spicer's home isn't far from here. We'll use the Claws to get there.

-B… But… Why?

-I don't know. I want to know how much he and that witch are aware of what's going on here.

-I see, very naïve, sister Kimiko. This is a true leap of fate!

-…A leap of faith. Ping Pong, you should stop hanging out with Omi.

The last thing that could be heard was a "Cheetah Claws" shout and then the two monks vanished in a spatial rift, just as fast as they came.

* * *

The Blue Ray Manta Ray flew swiftly across the skies leaving behind its trail of cyan light. It was Clay's first time riding the Manta Ray Wu and honestly he was having just as much fun as he would from riding a horse, perhaps even more. Unfortunately Omi and he were already close to the great Eiffel tower and soon their trip would be over.

The Stone of Macrochemia could already be seen. For some reason it was placed on top of the Tower. Clay stopped the Manta Ray mid air and opened the hatch to let Omi jump and catch the golden diamond shaped gem. However it all didn't go as planned.

The moment Omi jumped a black figure abducted him in plain air and started to fly in high speed. The serpentine body couldn't be mistaken. "Dojo!" muttered Clay, reactivating the Manta Ray and charging forward, after the dragon.

Master Fung always asked his Monks to accomplish their missions with utmost discretion, for the crowds would not react well to the existence of magic and mystical creatures. Unfortunately nobody in all Paris did not saw the huge black dragon flying in the sky while being chased by a manta ray shaped UFO. People pointed and screamed while apocalypse paranoids shouted about how much the world was near to its end.

The dark dragon flew carelessly through the multiple buildings towering in Paris. Windows broke, neon signs fell and all sorts of destructions were caused as the reptilian monstrosity dragged whatever it was in its path. Clay tried really hard to control the Manta and avoid inflicting more damage than it was already caused. However, with so many obstacles being thrown in the air, the visibility was really low and he could crash in a building in every instant. Would the Wu resist to such damage and allow its driver to leave unharmed? Clay did not know and probably wasn't interested in finding out the hard way either.

Omi's screams could be heard through the muffled noises of the panicking crowds below. The poor monk grew up fearless with a strong belief that he was strong but not today. Being held in the tight grip of the draconian jaws he could be nothing but helpless. His tears flew behind him while being transported in high speed by his reptilian captor.

Something had to be done and Clay knew what. A few days ago for emergency reasons Raimundo decided it would be a good idea to store the Gohan Gopher inside the Manta Ray. When the dragon attempted one of his dangerous tight curves between buildings, Clay at the same time deactivated the Manta and activated the Gopher. He sat on top of the golden gopher-like artifact and flew in sonic speed in the nearly uncontrollable Wu. But for him it was "like lickin' butter off a knife" as he shouted a "YEEEEEHAAAA!" and turned in the opposite direction. The dragon was still unaware of Clay's change in method and kept flying in random directions still wishing to miss Clay. He never thought a cowboy would appear riding the air exactly in the corner he crossed, shooting a beam of heat right into his eye. Roaring and using one of its claws to cover the burned eye, the dragon released Omi just to be saved by the cowboy's lace.

-Ya alright lil' buddy?

-Yes… Thank you, Clay my friend. You really saved me there.

-T'was nothin'. Now did ya catch da Wu?

-Yes. It is right here.

-Nice. Now let's light a shuck back to da temple before dat stancheous dragon is back, aye?

They were about to reactivate the Manta Ray when something heavy landed in the ground, behind them. They turned around and found the furious dark dragon with his left eye closed. Smoke could be seen coming out of his mouth.

-WHERE DO YOU FOOLS THINK YOU ARE GOING!?

-Ya ar' no Dojo. Who ar' ya!?

-HU HU HU... YES, INDEED, I AM NOT DOJO ANYMORE. I AM SOMETHING **ELSE**! MY NAME IS AO BAIHUAI. I INTEND IN FORGETTING THE EYE YOU WOUNDED AND MERCIFULLY KILL YOU PAINLESSLY IF YOU RETURN ME THE WU YOU STOLE. MERELY IN RESPECT TO THE VESSEL MY WILL AND MIND ARE NOW INHABITATING.

-And what if we don't want to give you the Wu!? You made Dojo evil! We'll never give anything to you, Vow'Eed!

The mention of his true name enraged the dragon beyond control. His good eye was if volcanic magma was running inside it. Embers were visible among the clearly increased smoke in its mouth. His claws were now breaking the asphalt as he tried to grab something.

-WHAT IF YOU DON'T RETURN? I WILL SIMPLY SHOW YOU A COMPLETELY NEW MEANING TO THE WORD "SUFFERING" BEFORE I CEASE YOUR EXISTENCE PERMANENTLY!

* * *

Lordly as ever, with a swing of his long, thick, black hair Chase Young climbed the stairs to the temple. He sees Raimundo and smirks. By his side floated the purple and masked Wuya, exhalating her ever present sulphuric fragrances. Chase's apprentice, Shadow, was nowhere to be found.

Raimundo stared into Chase's eyes, showing with his entire expression how unwelcome he was inside the temple, but since Master Fung ordered the gates would be opened for him. This time. The tall Heylin warrior stood before the Brazilian teenager, chuckling.

-Raimundo, if you plan in fighting me say immediately. Otherwise let me pass. I am not here with hostile intentions, just to hear what your "Master" has in mind.

He sighed. He totally didn't want those two inside. Chase Young without looking back reinitiated his glorious walking style, Wuya floated behind him and Rai guided 'em both.

Finally they all were in the Meditation hall. Five cushions were placed in a circular formation. Master Fung were already sitting on one of them. Greeting his guests he stood up and showed them where they would sit. He found strange Jack Spicer and Shadow's absence.

-My dear guests, where are your apprentices?

-That incompetent, Jack!? Argh! I don't know what is he doing. When I left he wasn't in his laboratory. He is supposed to come here but he is dumb as a door…

-I see. What about you, Chase Young?

-Shadow is not coming. She has… pending subjects to fulfill.

-Well then I will not waste your time any longer. For many years the Xiaolin and the Heylin fought each other for the sake of the balance for our entire world. However, I believe you are aware of a force of such neutrality it menaces both the good and the evil. This force is well known—

-Vow'Eed. Said Wuya, floating a little higher to make herself more visible. I have fought him millennia before. So did Dashi, and that was a little time before him and I had our ultimate fought… That unfortunately resulted in my imprisonment.

-Precisely. The world has changed, however. Changed in ways Dashi or any other Shen Gong Wu crafter could ever predict.

-What do you mean, old man?

-I believe you all are well aware of the dimensional changes you suffer whenever a Showdown is created, yes? Very well; these changes aren't reverted after the Showdown. Shen Gong Wu are artifacts of great power, a power so great that, when combined with the chi of two or more people, an entire dimension is created.

All those present were shocked.

-And what this has to do with Vow'Eed, Fung? Asked Chase, demonstrating impatience in his voice.

-Dashi was not the first one to craft Wu in the history, merely the greatest one at that. Imagine how many dimensions have been created. Each is first limited to the range of the Showdown but with time they expand themselves, giving birth to entire worlds. The balance is long gone and from the destruction of all these planes, Vow'Eed might grow in power.

-"Might"? Asked Wuya.

-Vow'Eed haven't assaulted any extra-planar world. I believe – and hope to be right – that he isn't aware of those worlds. Yet.

-So you Xiaolin fools desire **my** powers to defeat Vow'Eed. You must be kidding.

-I wish I was, Chase Young. However, it is exactly that.

-But Master, we are the Xiaolin dra—

-Raimundo.

-We have fought against the world many times and—

-Raimundo!

-Remember when Wuya had taken over the world!? Or when the Fearsome Four had risen!?

-Raimundo! Enough! You cannot face Vow'Eed! You aren't strong enough! None of us are!

Chase felt insulted.

-What are you saying, Fung!?

-None of us have enough power to fight Vow'Eed! It is impossible. My only hopes are the union of Heylin and Xiaolin and try to use the balance against him!

-Nonsense. I shouldn't have wasted my time with all this blabbering.

With his pride hurt Chase walked away. The air in the Meditation Hall was cold. The three inside wanted to speak but they had their hopes crushed. Raimundo's spirit was ruined. Even Wuya's mask had an expression of worry. After minutes of heart-breaking silence, Master Fung spoke.

-What about you, Wuya? Will you leave us like Chase Young did?

-I am the only one left in this world that truly knows the power Vow'Eed has. Such is the downside of being immortal… I couldn't defeat him once without Dashi's help. You all will need me.

-Good.

-However…

-You have a price. Am I wrong?

-You'll use the Hansu Mirror and the Reptillian Tail to return me to my glorious and ageless beauty!

-Master Fung, you cannot let her do this!

-I agree with your terms, Wuya. Raimundo, retrieve the Wu she requires.

-You better obey him, boy. I cannot do much in this form…

* * *

Raimundo walked away. Nothing was making sense anymore for him. He believed in his and the others' strength, deep inside his heart he knew they could fight anything. Why was Master Fung distrusting his own apprentices so much? And worse, trusting the world in Wuya's hands! The temple was still foggy as hell but he was growing accustomed to it. With the Mirror and the Tail in hands he prepared to walk back to the meditation hall. A window was open and a breeze was coming inside. As he reflects for a while looking to the white fog he notices the sun was hiding behind one of the mountains. He finds it unusual, not ever noticing such a phenomenon. However, seeing the sunrays drawing the mountain's silhouette against the clouds, for him it looked like nothing but some kind of sign of ill omen. A true ominous eclipse indeed.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Sorrowful Noon

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown and Chronicles or any of the characters from the show (Except the OCs mentioned here).

Hello everyone! Thanks for reading this :D I know, I know, this chapter is considerably smaller and all but... Anyway, I hope you enjoy XD Writing Clay's quotes is so much fun!

* * *

Chapter 3 – A Sorrowful Noon

A Parisian crowd was forming around the black dragon and the two Xiaolin monks around it. The police had been called, however the few units that appeared were completely frozen in fear and awe before the draconian monstrosity that stood in the avenue. The creature demanded the Shen Gong Wu but Omi and Clay were determined to not give it. Clay wore his Fist of the Iron Bear with a resolute glare on his eyes.

-Clay, my friend. We… We cannot fight Dojo!

-Dat's not da Dojo we knew before, Omi.

-You… You cannot be serious!

-I'm as serious as the business end of a .45!

Before Omi could ask what in the world Clay meant the cowboy jumped onto the dragon, shouting a "Fist of da Iron Bear! Shoku Jupiter, Earth!" and punching the ground with his massive gauntlet. The avenue's pavement rose in sharp rocks attempting to pierce the dragon. However, his dark scales proved to be far thicker than it appeared, rendering him unharmed from the attack.

-It's thick as fleas in a farm dog, damn it!

As Ao Baihuai floated, he drew an 8 shape in the skies and dove onto the monks, breathing waves of fire in everything on his path. Using his control over the water, Omi froze a fountain and used its ice as a mean to dodge the dragon. Many innocent burned from the dragon's unforgivable flames and finally the authorities decided to act.

Seeing how the dragon couldn't be harmed in his body, Clay remembered the eye he nearly made blind with the Gohan Gopher. He couldn't kill it, but perhaps he could inflict enough damage? Omi , as scared as he never had been before, yelled to Clay what to do. He merely shouted back a "I'm fixin' on somethin'" and, punching the ground for propulsion, he flew onto the dragon's head, fiercely punching its face and again and again.

The roar it gave was enough to break most of the windows of the many buildings surrounding the avenue. The rain of glass was enough to finally to disperse the crowd. With one of its claws the dragon grabbed the cowboy monk and attempted to throw him on the ground. But Clay didn't allowed him to, he gathered as much chi as he could in his Fist of the Iron Bear and, with a last "Shoku Jupiter, Earth" he punched with a blow of such magnificent might the wave of impact was visible in blind eye. The cracking sound was deafening but muffled by the even louder roar of the creature. Its claw was broken and it let Clay go. Ao Baihuai watched with his nearly-blinded, punched eye the fell of the cowboy, hoping the insolent human would die from the fall. But also this failed, as the Gohan Gopher was activated and Clay drew a loop in the air.

The Texan monk was ready to do a second wave of attacks when multiple jet fighters crossed the sky, dropping missile of all sorts. The French military forces had arrived and intended to use whatever the necessary measures to repel the reptilian monsters that threatened Paris. Ao Baihuai spitted a massive sphere of fire, destroying two or three of the planes. But this fight made him tired and blind of an eye and with a hazy vision in the other. It was better to retreat. The dragon started to fly, drawing S shaped formations as a snake, evading multiple missiles. The human explosives barely could hurt the flesh hidden inside the armored dark scales but for how long he could resist constant fire?

Accessing Dojo's memories, he realized the pillar of iron and steel where the Shen Gong Wu was hidden was an object of great esteem for the humans. Would they continue their assaults if he placed himself around it? It was time to find out. Rising himself as a spiral around the Eiffel tower, the dragon could easily hug it whole. Unfortunately he was wrong and with a great explosion the ancient masterpiece of Eiffel's fell to the Parisian ground. While the people were distracted with the incident, Clay reactivated the Blue Ray Manta Ray and flew towards the temple. He rather to see it as a "mission accomplished".

* * *

Wuya was just as radiant as a purple floating ghost could be. It, of course doesn't mean she was that happy but her joy couldn't be unseen. In one hand Raimundo had the magical hand mirror, the Hansu Mirror. In the other the serpentine-like tail, the Reptillian Tail. The amounts of ways all this could go horribly wrong flashed through his mind as he walked closer and closer to his arch-nemesis. He looked with a begging face to Master Fung.

-Are you sure?

The Master nodded. Somehow Raimundo knew his master felt the same apprehension he did. By shouting the Wu's names, the ghost was dragged onto the mirror. When the show of lights finally was over, before them stood a tall red-haired woman in a dark purple dress.

-Ha ha ha… Ha ha ha! HA HA HA HA! It's good to be back!

-Wuya, we made our part of the deal.

-Indeed. The witch removes the mask, revealing her beautiful green eyed face.

-I have already a room prepared for our magical incantations.

-Excelent. Then, shall we?

The two left Raimundo alone in the Meditation Hall. The place became considerably darker after Wuya left. It was fantastic the amount of light such an evil creature could create with merely her presence. Her return was something Raimundo always feared but, if Master Fung would be with her all the time they weren't in danger. Were they?

* * *

A booming sound could be heard from the outside. The Brazilian teenager opened the gate, allowing his friends Omi and Clay to enter the temple. They had the Shen Gong Wu in their hands but their faces told him something was wrong. Really wrong.

Jack Spicer's home/laboratory was a place of such a mess Kimiko couldn't actually comprehend how it could be habitable for humans. However, this time the dark hangar where he lived was way beyond the "messy" it would normally be. Destroyed robots were everywhere, including his favorite, the F-bot whose head lied in the floor emitting sparks.

-Ping Pong… What happened here?

-Well… Jack Spicer doesn't seem the kind that organizes his belongings. Like brother Raimundo!

-No… This isn't merely "mess". Someone attacked him. Look at that chef robot of his… He wouldn't let it like that!

-Indeed…

Detecting the presence of someone, the F-Bot tried one last time to communicate.

-Bzzz… Xiaolin… Monks…

-What happened here?

-Sh… Shadow. Save… Master…

The robot pointed to a table and deactivated itself. Kimiko ran to it and found Jack, lying in a pool of crimson blood. He had been spanked up really hard but he was alive. However, they couldn't let him there like that. Ping Pong and her grabbed each of his arms to carry him. With the Cheetah Claws they opened a portal and decided to take him to the temple.

-So ya tellin' me dat da old witch is in dere with Master Fung and dey are doin' some kind of spell o' somethin'?

-Yeah.

-This is most suspicious. However, this is what the legend said would happen.

-What legend, Omi?

-I heard many years ago of something called Vow'Eed, a force that would try to take over all the world and destroy it. Grand Master Dashi and Wuya fought together to defeat it, a while before they would have the first Showdown that resulted in her trapping. The legend says one day he would return and the Xiaolin would ally with the Heylin witch to stop him once more.

-Yeah Fung told me all this.

-The legend also mentions a human would serve as his vessel. Only then he would be able to start his destruction. For now he is inhabiting our dragon friend, Dojo. Poor Dojo… Do you have any idea who this vessel would be, Raimundo?

Raimundo didn't want to tell them it was him. He actually didn't even want to accept this fact. He started to sweat, making both Omi and Clay suspicious. He could listen Omi breathing, immediately before preparing himself to speak, lucky he a portal opened right before them, from where Kimiko and Ping Pong emerged carrying a bleeding Jack Spicer.

-WE NEED TO HELP HIM! She yelled.

The monks quickly stood up and assisted the two in carrying Spicer and taking him to the healing room. Raimundo knew that he, as their leader, should be with them but Omi's question kept ringing inside his mind. Again and again he could listen to his yellow faced friend asking "do you have any idea who this vessel would be, Raimundo?" and inside his mind a voice answering "Me… I am the Avatar of the Naught". He was starting to feel cold, so he hugged his own arms. Sooner or later he would need to tell them that he was the one they would need to destroy. Clay told him how unforgivably he punched Dojo. They spent such a long time flying in his back and now they were hurting him. Intending to kill him! What would happen with him when his time would arrive?

* * *

The sorrow dominated him as his chest was filled with this feeling of emptiness and solitude. The sun had reached its maximum height. For Raimundo it was nothing but a sorrowful noon.


	4. Chapter 4 - A Confessions Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown and Chronicles or any of the characters from the show (Except the OC mentioned here).

Note: SORRY! I know it's been a while since I posted anything but I simply couldn't write ANYTHING! Damnable be you, oh Writer Block! Oh well, at least I finished this. In my honest opinion this chapter sucks but I had a lot of help from my buddy Sefinh. I owe you one, Robby :D Oh well, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as didn't enjoyed writing XDDD

* * *

Chapter 4 – A Confessions Night

Jack Spicer's heavy breathing was the only sound that could be heard from the Healing Room. The place was composed of a rather small yellow colored room with many shelves containing books, herbs in powder and many potions. The young pale teenager laid in a bed, many white bandages covering his wounds. The heavy makeup he was known for using had been removed, allowing his pinkish skin to be seen. It was surprising to see his hair wasn't actually red, but brown. Merely dyed with non-permanent ink.

Beside his unconscious tranquil body sat Kimiko, watching him apprehensively. The other boys had already told her of the reunion with the Heylin and Fung's decision but she didn't really care. She was worried about him. Omi couldn't comprehend why she felt such compassion for him but Clay asked him to stay as far away as possible from the Healing Room, and so he did. Ping Pong was completely curious about Kimiko's reaction so he decided to stay with her. If it was anyone else she would probably ask him to leave but, since Ping Pong was one of the most understanding people she'd ever met, he was allowed to stay.

She sighed. The herbs weren't having any effect on him. It was starting to make Ping Pong uncomfortable, all that silence inside. He decided to break the silence.

-Um… Sister Kimiko, do you think he'll get better?

-I hope so…

-Hm…

He nodded. Not having any idea about what to talk about was driving the poor French boy insane. There was something he wanted to ask her but he had no idea how she would react. Should he ask her or shouldn't he? Hours had passed since they sat in the Room and the reddish sunset filled the place with a sepia color. In other situations they would find it beautiful but the feeling of being inside an old photo was creepy.

-Sister Kimiko… May I ask you something?

-…Yeah.

-Why are you doing this?

Kimiko's eyes flashed. She was clearly furious with the question. No… Not with the question, but with herself. Even she wasn't believing Kimiko Tohomiko, the Dragon of Fire was feeling such compassion for a man who wouldn't think twice about using a thousand of robots to kill her. But when she looked into Ping Pong's eyes through the lime colored glasses her wrath calmed down.

-I don't actually know, Ping Pong. I just feel it is the right thing to do…

-But he has tried to defeat you multiple times…

-Exactly.

-…Why did you forgive him?

-Because that's what makes me a Xiaolin.

She had no idea but this answer didn't come from her mind. Didn't come from her heart it either. It came from somewhere deeper. From her soul this answer rose towards her lips and into the air.

After their short dialogue no more words were said and the Room remained in silence. Kimiko couldn't keep hearing inside her mind the echo of her words. Somewhere deep inside she knew Jack Spicer would heal from these wounds.

A light, yet cold breeze entered through the window, moving Kimiko's hair. It had been a long time since the fog had dissipated and the breeze was so light and peaceful. Kimiko was soothed.

* * *

Master Fung and Wuya spent the entire day locked inside the Library. The chamber had its tables pushed to the walls so they could have enough space for the many symbols they would draw with white chalk. The Heylin witch observed a large scroll where some kind of star chart had been drawn. In a blackboard she had wrote many equations of some sort in a long forgotten language, reminiscent of a primitive Mandarin. Master Fung mixed multiple concoctions of the most varied aromas and colors. The place was a mess but it showed how busy the two were. After finishing her calculations Wuya walked towards Master Fung with a worried look in her face.

-…So you do plan on using my Heylin magic to create a double eclipse.

-Precisely. Isn't that how you defeated Vow'Eed along Daishi?

-Indeed. However, on that day we had a natural occurring solar eclipse. All that we needed was a lunar eclipse and we were all set.

-And what are the implications of this act?

-Forcing the moon out of its place could easily tear apart the surface of the planet, due to gravity. My magic is nearly omnipotent but I have limits.

-Do you have any other suggestions?

-I actually do… We'll **create** a new pair of moons, already in an Eclipse.

-Wouldn't that damage the Earth?

-Probably, but only after we finished with Vow'Eed. We can fix the planet thereafter. Else we won't have a planet to be fixed.

Master Fung nodded.

* * *

It was dinner time. Without Dojo to do their chores and cook their food, Clay decided to prepare their meal and volunteered to wash the dishes. He might not be the most sensitive man in the temple but he nearly could touch the heavy atmosphere around Kimiko and Raimundo. It was a simple chilli he had prepared in a hurry. It was tasty but he knew he could make something better. But the occasion didn't allow him to, so he decided to serve it anyway. At least the hot peppered food would warm them up.

Kimiko sat with her head low. Omi and Ping Pong came and sat. The defeat to Dojo/Ao Baihuai still bothered Omi a little so he limited himself to a mere "hello, my friends" and started to play with his fork. Raimundo arrived at last. He muttered something about the chilli in Portuguese and sat. "Damn" thought Clay, "forgot Rai hates chilli". The air got denser as none of the monks talked. The poor Ping Pong looked right and left to the others, not knowing what to do. Kimiko ate her food silently while Omi devoured the food before him desperately. Raimundo barely touched his food, finding his fork incredibly interesting. Eventually it became unbearable for Clay, he pushed his chair back with force and left, stomping the ground with his boots. But when he reached the door to leave he was stopped by the slender body of Wuya's.

-Oh my, leaving so soon and didn't even invited me to eat. How unpolite.

-Not now, Wuya. I'm not in the mood right now.

-Ah, I see. - She chuckled. –The Xiaolin dragon of earth is too busy to fraternize with his enemies during a ceasefire. I see, it is very much understandable.

Her sarcasm was more than enough to make the ground around Clary shake with his anger. But he controlled himself and walked away. Wuya was enjoying his anger, but her new body required nutrition so she sat and decided to eat the food. It was horribly spicy and she felt as if her tongue was on fire. Wuya had to reunite as much force of will as she could to not express the disgust she felt from it. Suddenly she wasn't hungry anymore. Looking around the table she saw the monks and decided to start a conversation.

-Why the grim mood, my children? Are you not enjoying the meal your wildling friend made for you?

-Get lost, Wuya! – Shouted Raimundo. The glare of anger in his eyes surprised all those around him. The piercing eyes staring at him made him uncomfortable and he started to feel bad for shouting. The food was inedible for him anyway so he stood up and left. While the others were clueless about his reaction, deep inside Kimiko knew something was horribly wrong with him so she decided to go after.

* * *

Raimundo's room was in the end of one of the many corridors of the Male Wing of the temple. Kimiko always thought about how lonely the Female Wing was since she was the only girl. The door room was carved from a very ancient oak wood. A plastic Brazil flag was hung using scotch tape. She had no idea Rai was such a patriot but then again he always mentioned how much he missed Rio.

Knocking twice the Japanese Dragon of Fire's fist cut the silence in the corridor in an attempt to call her Brazilian friend. "Go away!" She heard from inside.

-Raimundo… I want to talk with you.

-Well, I don't!

-I know you! I can tell when something isn't right with you.

She could listen to him running towards the door. His feet stomping the ground with force demonstrating his anger.

-YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IS LIKE TO BE LIKE THIS! THIS SUCKS!

His face was red as a tomato. Tears ran down his face as he shouted all the words he held inside his heart. It wasn't Kimiko he was mad at or Wuya or even the dreaded chilli Clay had brewed. Kimi understood, her only reaction was to watch as he shouted and when from his mouth nothing but sobs could come, she hugs him. She hugs him as tight as she could possibly hug, stroking his dark brown hair as she muttered "I'm here, Raimundo. I always will be". He only cried, releasing all the tension he had inside. Finally her blue eyes met with his green ones. He had a deep expression of relief and thankfulness. He asked her to sit on his bed and he started to tell her all about the "being the Avatar of Naught" part. She listened with attention to each of his words but said nothing. There was nothing to say but with her eyes she told him "you can count on me".

Raimundo's despair blinded him to his friends, but Kimiko removed this blindfold. Hope filled his heart once more.

* * *

Master Fung had no idea why but one of the relics that he used to track Vow'Eed's movements demonstrated a considerable decrease in his power. Finding it interesting he decided to take note of it and discuss it with Wuya later.


	5. Chapter 5 - A Wrathful Sunset

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown and Chronicles or any of the characters from the show (Except the OC mentioned here).

Note: I DID IT! I finally wrote a good chapter! :D I knew I still was able to do it! La la la~ I'm so happy I can sing XD Thank you for reading so far and surviving the chapter before this. God I messed up in that one.

P.S.: Yes, in the last scene Wuya meant exactly what you think she meant. :3

* * *

Chapter 5 – A Wrathful Sunset

A week passed since the countdown to Vow'Eed's revival begun. The Xiaolin Monks were supposed to be training to be in their best shape when the D-Day would come. However, none in the temple were truly in the mood. Except for Omi, whose humiliating defeat powered his will to become stronger. But his frustration kept hindering any chance of improvement, only making him angry, revolted and, deep inside, sad. The change to his emotional balance was obvious to everybody but Omi's pride made him oblivious to that fact. For him the only thing that existed was the Training Room and Vow'Eed. None tried to interrupt him, in fear of becoming venting material for him yet Raimundo knew he should speak to him. He walked into the Training Room where a nearly exhausted Omi kicked large multi-armed pillars that rotated whenever hit.

-Omi?

-Not now, Raimundo! I need to work in! I need to become strong!

-It is "work out" and if you train until you faint and Vow'Eed assaults us now, we'll lose.

His words made sense for Omi. Struggling with his own stubbornness he gave a last punch in a pillar and sat on the ground. His expression demonstrated clearly how sour he felt.

-What's going on, Omi? I mean, c'mon that's not you.

Omi, simply turned his face to the side and stared a small rock that probably belonged to a training equipment he destroyed.

-You used to be always happy, with all your arrogance that may be annoying but still lifted the mood in the Temple. Even in the darkest times! For bravery or plain stupidity you always found hope where there was none. And now there you are, all grumpy and moody. And why is that?

-You know nothing. – Omi muttered with gritted teeth.

-Dude, believe me you have **no idea** what am I going through!

-Oh!? Is that so!? Being the first to become Shoku and receive all this special treating from Master and the Heylin as if you were our leader!

-I **am** your leader, dumbass! What!? Are you jealous of me!? Again!? I thought you had passed through it, long long ago!

-What a leader you are! What have you been doing since Wuya was freed from that iron spring!? Nothing!

-Yeah perhaps I messed up, so what!?

Omi was so pissed he was nearly jumping in Raimundo's neck to punch and choke him. To control himself he screamed in pure anger and left the room, muttering something in Chinese. Raimundo's still had a long way to go before he could achieve fluency but he could tell he was cursing him and maybe his entire family tree. Where Omi learnt to say something like that is well beyond him, but now this doesn't matter. Would Kimiko know what to do?

* * *

It could be sexist to claim that the Female dormitory was much cleaner than its Male counterpart. Unfortunately it was nothing but the truth. Should it be because Kimiko wouldn't find hundreds of excuses to avoid her chores or merely because she was always alone there is unsure to say. Raimundo could with ease see his own reflex in the floor. The marble tiles were so clean one could probably eat on it having less risk to get a disease than most dishes in the kitchen. The dark red walls were beautifully waxed, revealing the textures of images carved on the stones. Was a story sculpted there? Before Raimundo could continue further examination the door opened and from it Kimiko emerged.

-Oh, hi Rai. Is something wrong?

-Yeah, it's Omi he… Wait, what are you doing there?

When Kimiko listened to his question she realized she left her door open, revealing a pile of Shen Gong Wu inside.

-Uh… well… It's… Nothing!

-Nothing? Kimiko… Nevermind it.

He pushed her aside and entered her room. Cables were scattered everywhere, all of them connected to the Ruby of Seth that worked as their power source. Apparently Toshiro Tohomiko-san sent to his daughter the most modern consoles to date and top-class computers. It had so much high tech devices inside Jack Spicer would easily feel envious. And not only that but also a construct of cables and Shen Gong Wu was hanged on the roof. It was so messy Raimundo couldn't even tell what that thing was or what Wu composed its formation, but clearly the Spike of Thunderbolt powered it, along with the Fountain of Erlang Shen and the Eagle's Eye. A laptop connected to all this column of cables and Wu with an… USB cable?

-What is this?

-Hm… You weren't supposed to find out…

-Kimi… The next time I would count our Wu I would know all these were missing. Master Fung even asked for the Ruby! You know the trouble it gave us to recover it when it reborn from the Ruby of Ramses to the Ruby of Seth! What if Wuya or even Jack invaded your room and stole one of these!? Or even worse, Master Fung said we need Wuya. Do you think I wouldn't blame her for this?

-I'm sorry… But I didn't want to make you mad…

-I'm pretty furious now. What is this?

-Do you remember when I combined the Mind Reading Conch, the Changing Chopsticks and the Eye of Dashi with my PDA?

-And read everyone's minds. Yeah.

-Well I'm doing something like it, but instead of reading minds I am gathering data.

-Isn't that's what Google is for?

-We don't have time! If I had the Morphing or the Changing Chopsticks I wouldn't make it this messy but…

-How does it work?

-Well, the Wu are connected directly to everything a human could call a "source of knowledge", from ancient scrolls to fortune cookies.

-…You managed to connect the Wu to food.

-To **every** fortune cookie in the world.

Raimundo simply nodded slowly, resisting the urge to face palm himself.

-I'll type what am I searching in the database software I designed and the laptop will do the rest by connecting with the Wu and finally, with the planet!

-That's brilliant. Except the Wu require chi to work. That's why we need to say its name first.

-That's exactly why I added a Spike of Thunderbolt!

-You really thought about everything, didn't you?

-Well… We all need to do our best to protect the world, right?

-You Japanese are scary… I'll go somewhere else.

-But you didn't said what you came here for.

-Never mind it. Keep building… that.

He left. Kimiko was way too busy with her Shen Google Wu or whatever she would call it later. Perhaps Clay was the person to help him?

* * *

It was Ping Pong's turn to take care of Jack Spicer in the Healing Room. Since Kimiko brought him he hasn't wake up, even thought his wounds were nearly healed. It was obvious the wounds were caused by someone wielding a sword. Why would Shadow put him in that state, Ping Pong wondered? While the young French monk changed the bandages Spicer's breath changed its rhythm. When he checked Jack he saw he was waking up.

The boy was still a little delusional and weak but he could see Ping Pong, who he mistake for Omi. After a few seconds he finally sorted his thoughts together and managed to think coherently.

-Where… Where am I?

-You are in the Xiaolin Temple, Jack Spicer.

-Oh… Omi? No… You aren't Omi; you are the other cheese ball… Pong Pong?

-P**i**ng Pong. You better rest.

-What happened to me?

-Your lab was attacked. The F-Bot mentioned "Shadow" before shutting down. Sister Kimiko carried you back here with the Cheetah Claws.

-Right… That bitch! SHE TRIED TO KILL ME!

-Oh no, calm down! You aren't fully healed yet! You should stop talking and rest! I'll call brother Omi or Raimundo or anyone!

And with his nearly light-speed he ran outside, leaving Spicer alone. The fact his archenemies saw him without make up annoyed him but now he had bigger worries. In fact, with his laboratory as ruined as his hazy memory could show him what would be of him? Without Jack-bots, his Wu tracking device and even the few Wu he managed to collect, he was nothing. Even his helibot was nowhere to be found. He sighed and lay on the bed, closing his eyes and wishing everything to be nothing but a bad dream.

He was close to fall asleep when he heard Clay entering the room. He opened his eyes and met the Texan's cyan blue glare. The cowboy smiled in satisfaction.

-So ya finally wake up, eh? I thought ya would be sleepin' forever or somethin'!

-Urgh… What do you want!? Came to enjoy your enemy completely helpless and defeated!?

-Nop. Came to see how ya doin'.

-Hm…

-Ya feelin' better?

-A bit. It still hurts but…

-Dat's good to hear. Ya lookin' like a Barber's Cat but den again ya always looked kinda sick. Ya'll be fine.

-Why are you doing this to me?

-Dis what? We're just helpin' ya, aren't we?

-Exactly. Why? We are enemies!

-Well Jack Spicer, ya see: Ya might be an annoyin' blatherskite who always tries to defeat us with dem army of jack-bots and fail every damn time but we are the Xiaolin, aren't we? How would we be any better than you if we left you to die in da ruins?

Before Jack could express what he thought after a long reflection Raimundo entered with a cheerful "yo". Now Jack Spicer had two "Xiaolin losers" smiling around him for seeing him healed. He wanted to scream and start acting in his "Spicer way" of doing everything but he decided to contain himself. After all, he **was** in their debt.

-Yo Spicer, you feeling better?

-He's just fine, Raimundo. I bet he'll be ginnin' about to be healed faster than a John Deere Tractor and puttin' all da make up to look like a girl of the line.

Laughing he left Raimundo and Jack alone.

-What the!? What he meant?

-Sometimes this guy is harder to understand than Omi, even thought he born speaking English. Go figure… So, Jack, I want to ask you…

-Why Shadow attacked me? No idea… She walked into my lab as sneaky as she ever is and started to attack me all out of the blue. I sent my Jack-bots but we had a Showdown in the same day before and I can't produce them **that** fast! I remember she knocked me out and left me in the ground. The F-Bot tried to throw boiling oil on her but she kicked the god damn thing. The last thing I remember was she forcing my Wu vault's door. Then I saw my blood and passed out.

-Are you aware of Vow'Eed?

-Vow eed? I remember Wuya saying something along those lines a while ago but I kicked her out of my lab after I finished my Wu-tracker Toilet and—

-You made a toilet that tracks Wu!?

-That's kinda like what it name suggests, I guess?

-Why a toilet?

-We never know when we'll need one.

-But… Never mind it, just continue.

-Well, she did spoke of some unbeatable evil Hannibal Roy Bean was trying to resurrect but I was like "oh, like Mala Mala Jong, and you in human form, and Chase and" and she got all mad so—

-Roy Bean is the one who freed Vow'Eed!?

-Yeah that's what I…

But before he could continue his sentence Raimundo shouted a curse in Portuguese and ran outside. Literally kicking the Library's door the Brazilian boy interrupted Master Fung and Wuya's mantra reciting. The Master would reprimand Raimundo but before he could the tanned teenager started to shout at Wuya, with an accusing finger pointed to her.

-WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!?

-Why didn't I tell you what?

-DON'T ACT FOOL! YOU KNEW THE WHOLE TIME HANNIBAL WAS THE ONE BEHIND VOW'EED'S REVIVAL! WHY YOU HID IT!?

Even Master Fung couldn't find words. He merely stood with his mouth open. He looked at Wuya, who struggled to keep her composure. Her eyes moved quickly around the room, completely unable to find a convincing lie.

-Wh… What!? Who told you that!?

-Jack Spicer.

-He's here!?

-Why? Surprised he is alive after you asked Chase to dispose of him!?

-I did nothing! Why is he here!? What Chase did to him!?

-Liar! Lying is all you do! Master Fung, we cannot trust her to help us save the world! What protects us from Hannibal's plan being orchestrated entirely by her vile mind!?

Master Fung was speechless. He knew she wasn't trust worthy but for heaven's sake, asking Chase to kill her partner – probably because she couldn't do it herself in ghost form – goes way too far.

Raimundo with a deep expression of hatred towards her shaked his head negatively and decided to walk away. For him her sight was entirely disgusting." An abomination" he called her inside his mind, "an abomination in the form of a woman".

* * *

He was in his bedroom, glad the other monks were somewhere else. The only thing he wants to do is take a bath and take a long night of sleep. He removed his green jacket, leaving his chest bare, for his last shirt was dirty and the one he wanted to wear had been stolen by Dojo. When he was going to unzip his pants he heard his door's creak. Wuya had entered his room. She stared at him from head to toe and closed it behind it.

-What do you want!? Can't I have a little privacy?

-I want to talk.

-Good for you, because you are the last person I want to talk to.

-Raimundo, I did **not** sent Chase Young to kill Jack Spicer!

-Oh you didn't? Well that's what is pretty clear to me!

-You have to believe me, Raimundo! – She approached him and started, at first slowly, to massage his broad shoulders. – Do you remember when we worked together to conquer the world? We had so much fun together… I could have betrayed you anytime but I didn't, did I?

-You **did** betrayed Jack Spicer and Chase Young more than once.

-Jack was the one to trade me for Chase Young first. And Chase made me human without my powers… But you never did anything like it, Raimundo. – She, sitting behind him, started to massage his chest with her hands. Raimundo couldn't say he wasn't enjoying (it actually was the kind of feeling none could stimulate in him but her long slender hands) but he could not allow it to continue.

-Stop, Wuya! That's enough! –He said it as he stood up with an angered expression.

-You liked this so much when we teamed up. This and _much_ more I could provide you.

-This is in the past. That's what you do, you manipulate, and offer treats and pleasure as you force others to do your bidding when they are in their weakest. But I'm not the Raimundo you once met. I became much stronger.

-You did? Then it obviously wasn't you who broke apart in front of everyone and required Kimiko to put together your pieces.

His anger once more dominated him as she spoke it.

-HOW DARE YOU THROW IT IN MY FACE!?

He punched her with all his strength. A tooth fell on the ground as blood ran down her mouth. She stood there, exactly in the same position his fist's blow left her. Finally she looked at him with a cold expression, cleaned her mouth her robe's sleeves and started to walk away. Raimundo was finally alone again.

* * *

He was in his shower, washing his tanned bronze colored skin with cold water. But his anger still ran down him. The light that came from the window was as red as he felt, truly a wrathful sunset.


	6. Chapter 6 - A Revelations Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown and Chronicles or any of the characters from the show (Except the OC mentioned here).

Note: So much Kimiko in this chapter _ Oh well, after the things nearly got too hot in the last chapter I suppose focusing in our flaming japanese monk would be a good idea. God do I suck at puns XDDD Oh well, enjoy the story :3

* * *

Chapter 6 – A Revelations Day

-Wuya left us!?

The monks were already accustomed to Master Fung's non-zen way of living since the apocalypse knocked their door but his shout in the middle of the night was probably enough to wake up any bird dwelling in the few nearby trees.

-Yes, Master.

-Raimundo… What did you do?

Raimundo was way too ashamed to tell his Master the whole truth. His fellow monks knew he was intimate with Wuya due to the time they spent alone a few years ago; however none had any idea of how intimate they were. What would Fung think of him? Seeing how the Brazilian Dragon would speak no further the ancient Xiaolin master sighed, nodded and left slowly. The other monks stared to Raimundo, unable to comprehend what just happened. It was early morning, nobody had even eaten their breakfasts when Raimundo walked in and gave them the grim news. Without Wuya's Heylin magic they would not be able to stop Vow'Eed from destroying this and the many other universes. In silence, every Xiaolin monk ate their food and afterwards went outside to start working on their chores. Except for Kimiko, she had a plan.

After finally completing the Shen Google Wu the Dragon of Fire made many interesting discoveries about the nature of Vow'Eed. But the only one who could give her further explanations could be none but her sister, Tomoko. She tried to call with her PDA Tomoko's gauntlet but it was of no use. Would her sister be in danger? Initiating the Spike of Thunderbolt a large wave of chi-powered electricity ran from the top of her creation to her laptop. It had so many sparks coming out one would suspect it would have a short circuit anytime. Lucky for her it didn't happen. Connecting to the many Wu, a portal was opened before her. Tomoko was visible, fighting some kind of lava-golem creatures.

-Now's not a good time, sis! I'll send you a card later!

-No, you won't!

Picking the Hanabi Star she jumped through the portal. The moment her skin entered in contact with the otherworldly atmosphere a large surge of power flushed through her body. Her skin shined in a crimson color. The lava-men were scared of her as they saw her body shine as a star. An aura shaped as a massive bird could be seen emerging from Kimiko's body. He volcanic rocks that composed the ground quaked with the wave of power and large fissures opened. Tomoko was having a hard time, avoiding the seismic changes in the scenery. Eventually the chi explosion stopped and Kimiko slowly floated back to the ground, unconscious.

Eventually Kimiko woke up in a cavern. Small shining lava veils could be seen in that place. From the opening of the cave Kimiko noticed the place had no skies. Only a thick layer of smoke covered what seemed like multiple thick stalactites from the same volcanic rock material as the ground. River of pure magma ran everywhere. If that place could be described as something "hell" would be a very precise term.

-Where… Where are we?

-Uh… Welcome to Avici Naraka!

-Why are you here?

-I ask you the same question.

-I need to talk to you…

-You came to one of the most infernal worlds in the multiverse, sis.

-I know but… We are in trouble and…

-Shh, don't talk. I don't know how much longer you can resist to this world's atmosphere.

-Then… How can you breathe here?

And Tomoko merely showed her the gauntlet for dimensional traveling and asked:

-Now the question is: why do **you** can breathe here?

-I don't know…

-You don't? And that show of lights when you came? That was quite an entry. – She giggled.

-Yeah… It was the best thing I ever felt. It was as if I was connected to the fire in this place… Like being inside a mother's womb but much better… I felt so pure… So strong… So relieved…

-That's… Interesting. Let's talk to a certain someone I know who might help us?

-Who?

-Ha ha ha… I hope you like feathers, sister. Cause she got a plenty of them!

* * *

Jack Spicer was starting to get bored from lying in his bed on the Healing Room so he decided to take a walk. Since the Xiaolin monks moved to the new temple he hadn't any chance to "visit" their new home sweet temple. All of the monks were busy and, had his lab not been destroyed by Shadow this would be the perfect time for some Wu stealing. The atmosphere around the monks was dense, showing that something was wrong. What was it? Or an even better question: did Jack Spicer care about it? He deeply wanted to shout back to the voice of his conscience a resolute "Hell no!" but he couldn't. The Monks saved his life and they were happy to see his recovering. What to do?

Wandering the many halls he started to wonder how exactly the monks don't get lost in this maze they call temple. Rooms of all sorts, countless meditation halls of all sizes. Not mentioning the multiple training rooms filled with all sorts of apparatuses he couldn't imagine anywhere else if not the inquisition's torture rooms. Eventually he was outside, in one of the gardens of the temple. Or at least a very hard attempt to build a garden.

The rocky dry soil made it really hard for most plant life to develop. Even the stones that composed the ground had cracks here and there. It was surprising how a few oaks and one or another peach tree could grow in it. A peach tree actually called upon his attention. It was majestic, with large thick branches with many many leaves. Since it was summer, pinkish flowers filled every branch, leaving the ground around decorated with a magenta carpet. Golden peaches could also be seen in its branches; making the tree one of the most beautiful visions Jack Spicer ever had the chance to place his eyes upon. Until he looked at its trunk.

He nearly screamed when he noticed how the wood would take the form of humanoid face, completed with holes for eyes, mouth and nose. He approached the tree, curious if it was merely a random formation in the tree that coincidentally looks like a tree or… something else.

After a long examination of poking, touching, sniffing and even licking, Spicer concluded it was merely sculpted like a face. "Xiaolin losers" he thought, "wasting time making faces in trees". He turned around to continue his walk when something grabbed his feet.

Like always, once more Jack Spicer was wrong and the tree **was** alive. The bark would move as if it was skin, demonstrating a strong expression of anger.

-URGH! YOU INVADED THE XIAOLIN TEMPLE, DIDN'T YOU, YOU RAT!?

-N… NO! YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG!

-LIAR! I AM BARKEY LEBOIS, THE GUARDIAN OF THIS TEMPLE, OF THE XIAOLIN MONKS AND PRINCESS KAILA WHEN SHE RETURNS! YOU WILL NOW BE PUNISHED FOR TRESPASSING!

-NO, PLEASE!

Lifting him upside down, the tree used its roots to swing him up and down and in every direction. The young evil boy screamed and cried in panic. The tree kept staring with its empty hollow eyes as its victim was swing and eventually Jack Spicer noticed he would be thrown into a rock. He didn't need rocket science to know he would not survive the hit. The root lifted him. Speed was gained slowly, then faster and finally everything was a blur. The rock was coming closer and closer as his tension made the time feel slower. He could enjoy every millisecond of this terrorizing death ride when a yellow blur manifested in his vision. The rock was centimeters from his head when he passed out.

* * *

A tall mountain whose top was hidden behind the thick layer of smoke was visible from anywhere in that place. In Tomoko's purple pterodactyl the two flew to its top. It was an inactive volcano.

At the top of its crater a large pool of water could be seen. It was the only place in that entire realm where the sunlight could be seen. However, Kimiko was unsure if that was or not the sun (or _a_ sun, to matter). In the lake, many lotuses could be seen floating near a chestnut tree. In the uppermost branch a crimson feathered bird could be seen. It looked a little like some sort of rooster mixed with a peacock, but it had such a wonderfully huge wings there are no doubts it could fly. The bird looked upon Kimiko with a stern but kind glare.

-So, you finally arrived.

-Who are you?

-I am Fenghuang, the guardian of this realm and the temporary ruler of the Fire.

-Oh… I see… Well, I am—

-Kimiko Tohomiko, Xiaolin Dragon in-training of fire, wielder of the flames, master of the Star Hanabi and Wudai-rank warrior.

-So you know me.

-Precisely. I've been waiting so long for this day. Pitiful to have come in such grim dark times.

-Why?

-The Nether ruler, of course.

-Tomoko said I am supposed to speak with you but I don't even know why…

-You shouldn't have come to this realm. Not so soon. The power you have awakened, you are not ready yet to wield. Nor the consequences it will bring.

-What do you mean?

-Long long ago, artifacts were created to help the humanity wield the elemental powers. They are the Fist, the Sword, the Orb, the Star and the Sticks. These artifacts have reborn and reincarnated so many times their name is even unsure to be told. They weren't made in your plane, however, but in one of the Five Pillars, the Wu Yuan. This world is one of the Five, the realm of fire. When you, the new Dragon of Fire, stepped inside returning the Star to its birthplace, you released its Spiritual Guardian, Zhuque.

-Where is she?

-I know not. But the Nether ruler felt the blast of chi in this plane. You must hurry out of hurry.

-And what about you?

-I cannot leave. For as long I stay, this world will hold anything. But if I step outside, this and any other world would be completely wiped of its fire. Take care, young Kimiko.

The Tohomiko sisters bowed to the great creature. Tomoko opened a portal and they went back to the temple.

* * *

Master Fung was lost. A scroll containing a painting of his long gone master was opened and hanged before him as he meditated. Tears ran down his face as he wished his master's picture would miraculously become sentient and help him to find hope now that Wuya is gone. But that didn't happened. What happened was his Table of Elements started flashing madly the red gem representing "Fire". This ancient device would be used to measure Vow'Eed's destruction of the remaning realms as their elemental strengths decrease. Instead a huge chi spike was recorded. At the highest part of the peak the gem simply exploded. "What in the world?".

The Master went outside to look for Kimiko. It was her element, after all, what would have happened to her? He charged quickly with his hands inside his sleeves to appear as calm as possible. However, when he was in his way to the Female Dormitory he saw an unconscious Jack Spicer being saved by Ping Pong from the furious branches of Barkey's.

-What is happening here, Ping Pong!?

-Oh Master Fung, this is most disturbing! Jack Spicer was attacked by Barkey.

-Barkey, my friend, did he hurt you somehow?

-N… NO, MASTER FUNG. I THOUGHT HE WAS AN INVASOR SO I…

-You did well. It was our mistake for not informing you of our guest. Now Ping Pong, have you seen Kimiko?

-I KNOW WHERE SHE IS, FUNG.

-You do!?

-AVICI NARAKA.

Master Fung became paler ever. Without saying a word he walked straight to the main Meditation Hall, only to find Kimiko and Tomoko stepping out of a portal.

-Why did you go there, Kimiko!?

-I'm sorry, I—

-You nothing! You have put us **all** in great danger!

-I'm sorry! I wanted to speak to my sister and—

-You should have told me! Now Vow'Eed is aware of the remaining worlds!

-Master I—but Tomoko interrupted Kimiko.

-Master Fung, I'm sorry but this my fault. I should have not turned off my gauntlet's communicator. Else she wouldn't have ever opened the portal in the first place. But I think it was quite productive our discoveries.

-Were they?

-Indeed. – And Tomoko told Master all their find outs about the Five Pillars and the Guardians. Fung said nothing, only listening and nodding. For him, all these information were entirely new. After his apprentice and her sister finished he bowed and left, telling them he would need "further meditation". The sisters ran to Kimiko's bedroom. The time to test the potential of the Shen Google Wu had come. It was truly a revelations day.


	7. Chapter 7 - A Mourning Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown and Chronicles or any of the characters from the show (Except the OC mentioned here).

Note: Oh boy this chapter is sad... Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading it ^^ Since a lot has been going on in my life I'm not sure if I'll be able to upload the next chapter with the same usual speed. :( Oh well, keep reading and, if you'd like, review it ^^

* * *

Chapter 7 – A Mourning Time

Since the discussion he had with Raimundo, Omi hadn't returned to the Xiaolin Temple. From his point of view he was **the** strongest monk alive besides Master Fung; being defeated is not an option for him. Being defeated by Dojo is nothing but pure shame. Stating the fact he had Vow'Eed's powers is nothing but a poor excuse. His wishes were to become stronger and strongest, mastering every technique that is there to be learnt. Indeed once he tried to control all the elements and failed miserably but there must be a way besides that to become a true walking xiaolin dreadnought.

He had been living in a small village "near" the temple, completely devoid of any form of civilization or modernization. Most people were even unaware of the existence of electricity. While the monks were praised for other similar orders, in that place Omi was completely anonymous. While his pride would be hurt to know someone in the planet isn't aware of how awesome his existence is, now it was exactly what he needed.

He had in mind to spend a while venting his frustrations training in the woods all alone until he could see himself worthy the other monks' company. Many tall bamboos already lay everywhere broken with precision by the nimble kicks and fists the young Chinese monk could deal. However, he always felt he required more. An entire forest, perhaps? No, it wouldn't suffice. Not even all the green areas in the globe being destroyed by razor palms would be enough for him. He was defeated, with his honor lost and his pride hurt. He sat in a lotus position when the skies darkened. It started raining. He opened his mouth in a round shape and closed his eyes, deeply pronouncing a resolute "ohm". Instantly the rain drops drew a curve around him, as if he was inside an invisible umbrella. Now his mind was all clear inside his meditations.

He saw Paris. The whole Parisian capital was black and white and he couldn't see the long distances. It was as if anything far away was distorted by an omnipresent fisheye. The image moved slowly, giving the feeling of being underwater. He could see every detail, every café with their tables turned by the havoc caused by the dragon and him. Of course, the dragon. Omi looked up and there he saw, flying in 8 shapes the serpentine body Ao Baihuai had above. Its deep red eyes were seeing him from every angle possible, its light covered the area around him, making all the black and white world a deep tone of crimson. He was now back to the Chinese bamboo woods. With a voice mighty as the thunder the massive creature chuckled, shaking the earth below.

-YOU LOST! YOU ARE TOO WEAK, XIAOLIN MONK… YOU COULDN'T DEFEAT ME! YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME AND YOU WON'T EVER DEFEAT!

The ground started to shake ever more, fissures opened around Omi as his meditation was disturbed. He looked to the skies and saw the grey clouds gathering in a swirl formation. Slowly at first they started to spin but it didn't take very much longer for a hurricane to form. The bamboo rattled as whips to the wind's will. Inside the eye of the storm a light started to fill the place. Omi realized he wasn't meditating anymore, the visions were real and a portal had been opened in the skies.

-YOU ARE PRETTY NULL, XIAOLIN FOOL. BUT IT IS NOT YOU WHO I WANT…

Omi muttered an "Oh no". Ao Bauhai decided to act.

* * *

Raimundo was working out in the Main Training Hall. The winds were blowing with all its strength and, even thought it was his element, it wasn't very pleasing to train in weather like that outdoors. The wooden devices swing with his blows as he tried to vent his feelings away. He had screwed everything up. If only he would use his head instead of his heart, even tolerate Wuya's abuses, all this wouldn't be happening. Now the world was going to end and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He felt shallow inside. The vision of what would become our world, the destruction everywhere passed through his eyes multiple times. It was as if he had that movie set in a permanent replay inside his brain. Whenever he saw it, he couldn't help it but call himself stupid. It angered him but it also worked as a mean of self-punishment. However, with time a low and nearly silent voice started to answer his insults. "You are null" the voice said. At first he ignored it but eventually as it spoke louder and louder he couldn't pretend it wasn't there.

-Who are you?

-You are null and void.

-What do you mean?

-You are entirely empty and shallow. I have seen your insides and there's nothing. You are naught.

-That's not true!

-You filled your life with fun and excitement to avoid the boredom of your existence. You barely could stand the fact you were there. You were ignored… Oh yes, you were. Hated, perhaps. You do remember, don't you, Raimundo? How all the rich people from Copacabana beach came to the circus where you worked and laughed as you fell in large piles of shit. "Look, my son, that's what those filthy slum dwellers, those 'favelados' deserve. That's why you don't want to be like them or even stay near them! They roll in crap!"

-Stop it…

-You were rejected by all, even your family! With all those brothers and sisters to feed do you think I don't know how your parents saw you? How you were nothing but a burden too heavy for their aged backs!

-This is a lie!

-And your brothers and sisters… How pitiful it might be for them to have you as their brother… So sad…

-I am my family's hero! They always fill me with gifts and cards! What do you think of it!?

-Guilt. Guilt is what I think… Poor little foolish child, you are… They feel so sad for having no other option but to send gifts and pretend it is all ok. They barely can afford to eat but they need to send their spoils to the "hero" who abandoned their family for some "Xiaolin adventure", am I wrong?

-No… That's not…

-But they are used to see you leaving, aren't they? You were always running away in the middle of the night for some of those "funk parties" where you would have some fun with the girls out there… Sometimes even 3 or 4 of those in a single night, aren't you a "stud"? He he he…

-I…

-And you felt proud of your "conquest". You were handsome, athletic, "hot", right? These are nothing but the spoils of your victory. Or so you pretended…

-Leave my mind…

-Cause you felt empty inside! Oh yes, you did. Doesn't matter how many, how much you did, how much you rebelled for the sake of rebelling: something still was off. And you had no idea how to fill it…

-Get out of my head!

-And then Master Fung came, claiming you were the "Dragon of Wind"! A brazilian boy living on top of a hill in the middle of a favela; the Dragon of Wind! This is your chance! Now your heart wouldn't feel like hole! Or was it?

-Get out!

-You messed up because the emptiness wouldn't leave you! The hole only grew and grew inside and being ignored by the girl you wanted and humiliated by some kid you met wasn't helping. And then you had the ultimate humiliation and did what you do the best: running away!

-I CAME BACK!

-Because you felt guilty. Was it really guilt or the fear of being alone having no other chance to fill yourself for good? And then the ultimate chance to become whole: being the Xiaolin leader! But it didn't suffice, did it? You are like a black hole, empty inside and eternally siphoning anything on sight. You cannot help it but devour everything your hands can touch until all your surroundings are as empty as you are.

-N… NO!

-And that's just what you did! You destroyed the world, only to feel better about yourself!

-LIES! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?

And for the first time he heard the voice not inside his mind, but behind him.

-I WANT YOU.

* * *

A blast somewhere in the temple alerted the Tohomiko sisters. Could it be Chase Young, perhaps? There was a long time since they saw him for the last time and those troubled times would be a good moment for an assault. They grabbed their Wu and parted to the center of the explosion. The skies were dark with a twister above their heads. What was going on? Cracks were appearing everywhere on the temple as the storm winds punished its ancient walls.

They charged as fast as they could until they finally reached the Main Training Hall. Inside they found Raimundo staring mesmerized the deep shining eyes a large black dragon had. Judging by the description Kimiko had, she deduced it would be Ao Baihuai.

The Dragon was whispering to Raimundo, but his voice was so powerful they could hear it clearly.

-RAIMUNDO! –Shouted Kimiko to her friend. She tried to run to him but Tomoko held her.

The Brazilian boy merely looked to her. Raimundo always had been a very expressive person. Both when lying or not his green eyes would always show emotions. It was a trait she found cute about him. But not now, his eyes were blank. They had their iries and all but it was as if they were a pair of glass eyes.

-RAIMUNDO, STAY AWAY FROM HIM, HE IS DANGEROUS!

-I…

-RAIMUNDO! – Kimiko finally broke free from Tomoko and ran into Raimundo. Her despair was too great to care about the reptilian monstrosity watching them. She shook Raimundo, still yelling his name.

-I…

-YOU WHAT!?

-I… am… nothing.

Then she understood. She pushed him away from her, scared. He merely fell sitting in the floor and kept staring to nowhere, muttering the same phrase over and over again. Tears running her face she looked to the Dragon. Her anger dominating her so much Tomoko thought her expression was much scarier than the Asuras living in Naraka could ever dream to have.

-I'LL ASK YOU ONCE AND ONLY ONCE AND IF YOU DO NOT GIVE ME THE ANSWER I WANT I WILL NOT CARE WHETHER THIS BODY IS DOJO'S OR NOT. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM!?

The Dragon laughed, enjoying every moment.

-I DID NOTHING. AT LEAST NOTHING THAT WOULDN'T HAPPEN NATURALLY, ANYWAY. THIS BOY WAS ROTTEN INSIDE. I MERELY GAVE THE PUSH HE NEEDED TO BECOME WHAT HE TRULY IS; AN EMPTY SHELL.

-YOU MONSTER!

Kimiko released the fire powers she had gained inside the Naraka. She shouted a "Deva Xing! Fire!" and flames surrounded her. Her hair became embers and her skin turned into pure red energy. Her eyes bright yellow, it was if the magma had gained sentience and the form of a girl. Fire manifested as blasts from her hands and she attacked Ao Baihuai. But the Dragon is undeterred. His scales absorbed the fire as if they were nothing. With his claws he punched Kimiko, throwing her on the wall, leaving her unconscious. Tomoko wanted to react but seeing how her sister's ultimate power was useless against him, her fear froze her legs.

Ao Baihuai floated on Raimundo's direction. The black form his scales detached from Dojo's body in the form of a dark fog, floating slowly around the puppet-like Brazilian youth. The gas that composed the creature was about to be breathed when a red flash filled the room.

The Hanabi Star inside Kimiko's pocket floated and the flames inside manifested in the form of a large bird. With its fire the fog was consumed. A large scream of pain could be heard from anywhere in the temple. Vow'Eed was too wounded to re-posses Dojo so it left through a window. The flames around the bird dissipated but it didn't disappear.

* * *

Kimiko woke up a few minutes later, just to find Raimundo lying on the ground, half-conscious. She hugged him, crying. The crimson bird watched the two feeling pity. Kimiko's tears soaked Raimundo's shirt in that mourning time.


	8. Chapter 8 - A Nihil Moment

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown and Chronicles or any of the characters from the show (Except the OC mentioned here).

Note: Don't expect me to post as frequently as I used to. My pc has been acting up, I'm afraid. I'll try to read as much as I can but it works whenever it feels like it... Sigh...

* * *

Chapter 8 – A Nihil Moment

"I'm so... hollow"

He thought as he floated through an empty space. It was all a complete blank void, white and filled with light as if he was swimming in milk. He couldn't feel anything but this sensation of having a hole inside his chest. A massive apathy surrounded his mind, leaving him in an entire timeless state. He had no idea how long he has been floating there, neither did he cared. His memories had long ago vanished completely, diluted on the milk environment. He was simply that: a floating body with no purpose or reason to exist.

-RAIMUNDO! – Shouted a screaming Kimiko, hugging tightly Raimundo's head, desperate for an answer. He was simply lying on the ground with his empty stare. She cried as she received no answer from the one who once was one of the best friends she ever had. Tomoko rushed to her sister, hugging her and trying to convince her it would all be alright. But not even she was sure about it. Eventually the bird approached graciously to the sisters.

-I'm sorry for what happened but this will not help him.

-Who are you? – Asked Kimiko, still sobbing and cleaning her right eye with her hands.

-I am the great Zhu Que, the guardian of the Fire and the creator of the Star. You woke me up after my millennia long slumber when you brought my Star into the Naraka. And I thank you for that. Wouldn't I be here, this boy would have become Vow'Eed's vessel and then we all would be doomed.

-What will happen with him?

-For now Vow'Eed is excessively weak to try a possession again. First he needs to rebuild the link by finding another half compatible vessel. If he manages to, the moment he recovers his strength he'll attempt to take over this child once more.

-But… He won't stay like that forever… Will he?

-I need to speak with your master. Is he in the temple?

-I am right here, Zhu Que. – Said Master Fung when he entered the room. He muttered Raimundo's name when he saw the unconscious, still giant Dojo and his apprentice resting on Kimiko's laps.

-Excelent.

-Kimiko, take Raimundo to the Healing Room.

"…imiko…" he heard. "…undo…" came into his ears. He has been hearing many of those strange sounds but for some reason those two called his attention. What could they mean? For a while he had been seeing two blue lights hidden behind the thick white layer that surrounded him. He had no idea what they were but they felt so… warm.

* * *

She hissed as she watched the Xiaolin monks' leader being completely defeated by this major threat. Would this be the perfect time for an unexpected assault? Shadow wondered. Her Master had been busy studying the dusty tomes and thick scrolls that he owned. The Heylin requires knowledge, after all. What was Chase Young planning?

The tall pale woman stood up and after swinging her hair fabulously she gracefully walked to the Study. It is amazing to be able to spy directly into their enemies, but sometimes it would get plain boring. She opened the large willow wood door and saw Chase observing a scroll with a stern look on his face.

-The Xiaolins are near annihilation after Vow'Eed's assault.

-This is expected. –Said Chase with little interest in his pupil.

-But they managed to banish the creature in the end, but the tanned kid is unconscious.

-This is expected aswell.

-They got saved by some giant flaming bird.

And at last she said something interesting. Chase Young stared her when he heard her last sentence and asked her to repeat what she said. She chuckled and said it with more details now. He nodded when he heard it and walked away.

-Where are you going?

-We need to prepare. If the Zhu Que has woken up it won't take long before the other four wakes up too.

-ARE YA WORRIED ABOUT SOMETHIN', CHASE!? –Said a voice coming down from the roof as a tiny reddish bean-like form of life jumped into Chase Young's path.

-What do you want here, Hannibal?

-Ah, me? Nothin', really. Just checkin' up on my less competent fellows. Heh heh heh…

-What do you mean?

-I finally did what you never had da guts to do Chase, do somethin' none of the Xiaolin could defeat.

-What!? Are you mad!? You released something that is going to destroy everything! Heylin included! Can't you see what you have done!?

-Yes. I can see five teenagers' and an old man's corpse and me sittin' in da top. Dats what I see.

-Whats the point of being a Heylin without a world to be ruled!? If the Earth is destroyed what will we have left!?

-Bah, Chase. Planets… Planets **explode** all da time. But da Heylin… Ah dat one is eternal! Hehehehe…

-This isn't evil, this is insanity!

-Hm… I never thought I would be dis disappointed with da man who drunk the Lao Mang Lone soup. Ya had enough fun already, Chase. It is a pity ya won't be here to see da fireworks. MOBY MORPHER!

The reddish bean turned into a humongous version of himself. Chase muttered an "I have no time for this" and also transformed into his reptilian form, jumping into Hannibal. The giant bean used the power of his Wu to grant him 2 new pairs of arm-tentacle-things, grabbing Chase Young to throw him away. The Heylin dragon roared and breathed fire into Hannibal who couldn't help it but let him go. The feline warriors were all surrounding the two, ready to attack at the smallest command from their master. Chase hissed a particular tone that signaled the order to charge. Now Hannibal had lions, tigers and panthers all climbing him with their sharp claws. With his arm-tentacles he grabbed one or other but this was enough to lower his guard as Chase jumped and started to smash him with both fists. Without a choice, Roy Bean moby-morphed back to his tiny shape and hid among the cracks so common in Chase's lair. The jungle cats and he stood still as if petrified, listening to the smallest sound a needle could make by falling. But Hannibal was aware of their incredible hearing and managed to move completely silently, then he moby-morphed back into huge and tried to smash all those below. When they heard him summoning his Wu's power they all went into defensive stance but it was too late, the bean monolith fell upon them, leaving most jungle cats unconscious and the remaining entirely helpless.

Believing he had won, Hannibal left the bodies. For his surprise, however Chase Young wasn't unconscious and jumped into Hanninal. The wretched creature tried to moby-morph but got its arm-tentacle torn by Chase's fierce jaw as he bit it furiously. Hannibal tried to use another arm-tentacle but swiftly Chase jumped into the other half of the Moby Morpher and threw it into the lava. The half Hannibal had started to glow in a red light. He tried to remove it as fast as he could but his efforts were futile, as the relic exploded, throwing Hannibal into the abyss.

Chase walked near it to see if the Heylin monstruosity had fallen. He found it trying to hold a rock. Trapped in his giant form, he wasn't sure about for how long he could hold it.

-S… Save me…

-Me? Save you? Why?

-F… For… da Heylin?

-But my friend… Beans fall into boiling water all the time. But the Heylin stays.

-I CURSE YOU, CHASE YOUNG!

The evil draconian breathed fire, burning the only branch Hannibal still had. As the monster screamed during his fall Chase swings his hair fabulously, turning into his human form once more. Now it was over, nothing could survive a fall like that. Could it?

* * *

"…ove you… orever and ever… undo…"

He heard that voice again. This time it was louder and much warmer. It felt… good. "Good" he thought. What is it? Could he feel it? Was it possible? Feelings… Did he truly had such a thing?

For a long time he floated around the empty white space. For him it was if he had spent millennia there, perhaps as if he was there since the dawn of the time. For what he knew – and mind it, it isn't much – he had no name, no form, no definition. He was that: an empty just as empty as everything that surrounded him. Wasn't he?

Kimiko cried over Raimundo's chest. Looking at him felt just like looking to a broken doll of sorts. His eyes were open but the blank stare they had scared Kimiko. The Japanese girl had seen people in vegetative states before but this was way beyond it. She couldn't even feel his chi or his aura. His Sword of Lucida felt cold as ice while not resonating with his chi. The air around his body felt heavy aswell. For Kimiko, Vow'Eed had inflicted on Raimundo a state much worse than death itself.

From his bed Jack Spice watched the two. He had no idea why but he also felt sad.

* * *

On the Main Meditation Hall, Master Fung stood with Zhu Que. The bird had long lost its embers but somehow its feathers kept glowing. It sat on the ground, looking as majestic as a millennia old bird could ever look.

-I am sorry for what happened to your apprentice, Fung. I am afraid what is done is done.

-I read about you, Zhu Que. You and the other guardians. But I wasn't aware you all were real. The Xiaolin tradition treats you as mere metaphors to explain the elements nature.

-Indeed and I do not blame you, for we who slept for thousands of years tend to become forgotten.

-What can we do to help the young Raimundo?

-Vow'Eed gained awareness of the remaining planes when I woke up. Now there's no point on keeping stealth about them anymore. You will need to take Raimundo to his prime-elemental plane along with his Sword. If there's any chi left inside his body, it'll wake up the Tiger.

-How much time we have until Vow'Eed is ready again?

-I do not know. If there is someone, anyone, hollow and magical enough to serve as a vessel on this era, we have a week. But if there is no one else compatible, he might need decades or centuries...

-So we better act now.

And with that said Master Fung left outside while followed by the great vermillion bird. The Healing Room window allowed Master Fung to watch his young apprentice Kimiko watching Raimundo. He felt pity for the teenagers. "Dark times await us ahead... Truly a nihil moment for us all... May the Xiaolin help us."


End file.
